Petyr Baelish
' Petyr Baelish' is the son of Betyr and Lucie Baelish making him a member of House Baelish, and following the death of his father and mother he has become the lone remaining member of House Baelish. Petyr would be born and have no siblings, and this meant that he became very much used to having to do things on his own, and thus was an unusally silent and withdrawn child. Petyr would love Catelyn Tully from the moment he met her, and despite fathering a child with Lysa Tully he would never care for another person other then Catelyn Starke. Petyr Baelish was born as his family had basically lost everything as his great-grandfather was a sellsword in the service of a merchant Lord in Pontus and made excellent money from this but his descendents had done little of anything to expand the family beyond simple Hedge Knigts. Petyr Baelish's father would become a Hedge knight for House Tully of Riverrun and following this House Baelish would leave their home in western Westros for Riverrun and during this time at Riverrun Petyr was fostered as a ward and raised alongside his social betters, the Tully children, Catelyn, Lysa and Edmure, who first gave him the nickname "Littlefinger" as a reference to his family holdings. As they grew older, Petyr fell in love with Catelyn, who in turn loved him as a brother, but no more. When the betrothal between Catelyn and Eddard Stark was announced, Petyr challenged the much older Eddard to a duel for her hand. Eddard won handily, leaving Baelish with a significant scar, but spared his life in compliance with Catelyn's request. Catelyn did not speak to him afterwards and burned the single letter Petyr sent after she and Eddard were married. Following the death of his father and mother Petyr would leave Riverrun for Pontus where he would use his intelligence to grow his personal wealth to the point that he became quite wealthy in the span of only a few years. It was during this time of expansion that he first came to hear about the rise of the Empire of Dragonstone and seeing an opportunity to get back to Lucerne through the former Lucernian noble house he would take himself to Dragonstone where his vast wealth was beyond important to the expanding Empire and thus he became indispensable to House Targaryan. Characteristics Personality Petyr was born to a small and insignificant house, spending most of his adult life trying to rise above his lowly birthright and become something greater, craving for power and status. He possesses considerable skill in commerce and coin, and is a master of court intrigue, his brilliance matched only by his ambition and his gift for political improvisation. He is often underestimated by many high lords due to his low birth (a mistake that often comes back to haunt those who make this assessment). History Early History Petyr Baelish was born as his family had basically lost everything as his great-grandfather was a sellsword in the service of a merchant Lord in Pontus and made excellent money from this but his descendents had done little of anything to expand the family beyond simple Hedge Knigts. Moving to Riverrun Petyr Baelish's father wouold become a Hedge knight for House Tully of Riverrun and following this House Baelish would leave their home in western Westros for Riverrun and during this time at Riverrun Petyr was fostered as a ward and raised alongside his social betters, the Tully children, Catelyn, Lysa and Edmure, who first gave him the nickname "Littlefinger" as a reference to his family holdings. Unrequited Love As they grew older, Petyr fell in love with Catelyn, who in turn loved him as a brother, but no more. Duel When the betrothal between Catelyn and Eddard Stark was announced, Petyr challenged the much older Eddard to a duel for her hand. Eddard won handily, leaving Baelish with a significant scar, but spared his life in compliance with Catelyn's request. Catelyn did not speak to him afterwards and burned the single letter Petyr sent after she and Eddard were married. Pontus Following the death of his father and mother Petyr would leave Riverrun for Pontus where he would use his intelligence to grow his personal wealth to the point that he became quite wealthy in the span of only a few years. Dragonstone It was during this time of expansion that he first came to hear about the rise of the Empire of Dragonstone and seeing an opportunity to get back to Lucerne through the former Lucernian noble house he would take himself to Dragonstone where his vast wealth was beyond important to the expanding Empire and thus he became indispensable to House Targaryan. Family Members Relationships Catelyn Starke See Also : Catelyn Starke Category:House Baelish Category:Human Category:Ostrogoth Category:People Category:People of Dragonstone Category:Merchant